Lani Presley
Lani Mae Presley is a 15 year old daughter of Zeus. Her mother is Christina Presley, and she has a half-brother, Dean Presley. She was born in Brooklyn, New York.Lani's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 211. Lani is quick-tempered and loud, but she's also outgoing. (sometimes overbearingly so) When the subject of her family comes up, she is extremely defensive and has a hard time talking about them. Appearance Black hair with blond highlights that goes down slightly past her shoulders. Has electric blue eyes that are usually covered by her hair. Has a few freckles randomly spotted on her face and arms. Her hair is dirty and messed up when she gets to camp from living on the streets and fighting monsters. Has a small scar on her cheek from a monster fight. She also has a long scar on her hip and a lots more scars on her arms and legs from monster fights on the streets. Personality Can be a little overbearing for some people, since she's a bit too outgoing sometimes. She's the type of person that yells a lot. She gets angry fast, so people usually stay away from her. She was bullied in school by her old friends, so she has some trust issues. She snaps at people when they bring up her family, since she has a hard time talking about. She can also be very overcontrolling and demanding, but she loves being outdoors and active. She's afraid of the dark. Story Lani's mom got married to her step-dad when she was three. Her step-dad got constantly angry with her for talking about her dad. She always told everyone, including his son Dean who was about the same age as her, as much as she could remember about her dad. She stopped talking about her dad when she was about ten. Her step-dad still got angry at her a lot for stupid reasons, and she tried to stay away from home as much as she could. She was also getting attacked by many monsters at the time. When Dean almost got hurt by a monster, her step-dad, her mom, and her had a huge fight that night and the next day when she woke up and walked downstairs she saw her mom sitting at the table. Her mom gave her a sorry look and her step-dad came out with a packed bag and gave it to her, then kicked her out of the house. She lived on the streets, stealing food and supplies from gas stations and drugstores. Fatal Flaw She must have some sort of power or be in control of a situation or she panics. Abilities & Items Powers * Lightning * Flying * Can sometimes make certain shapes out of clouds Weapons * A sword that turns into a hairclip when she wants it to. She always keeps it in her pocket and never actually puts it in her hair because she hates having her hair up or clipped back. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Karate * Swordfighting * Climbing * Running Weaknesses * Swimming * Archery * Anything that involves being in one place for too long Likes & Dislikes Likes * Karate * Volleyball * Camping * Hiking * Rock climbing Dislikes * Her step-dad * Dancing * Swimming * Arts and crafts * The dark Fanfics : This fanfic is about Lani's past. :*Living A Natural Illusion :Cath has also written an AU Roni fic. :* Softer than Rough Trivia *She was created by MM on September 18, 2014 and accepted by Id65 the same day. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Zeus campers Category:Original Characters Category:MM's Characters